


how was your fall 'o icarus?

by aecusfalcon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, I mean that's what inspired me tbh, Icarus Analogies, M/M, Poetry???, how do i tag this uhhh, in which Noct is Iggy's sun, maybe???, ummmmmm, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: A thousand suns consume your flesh because of how you love him so.





	how was your fall 'o icarus?

O’ Icarus, your song has only begun and yet you squander it the moment it starts? How was your fall? Was it graceful? Was it worth it? Was the sun so beautiful that you let your wings melt? That you let it burn you? That you drown in the waves bellow extinguishing the flames that licked at your skin.

You are a comedy in a tragedy in that your name means _fire_ and it is in fire you were consumed. You are no phoenix, there is no rebirth, you do not rise from ashes ‘pon grounds besmirched by atrocities. No. Because you had fallen for the sun. His smile branded into your head and you cannot bare a world without it.

And so fall.

Fall because you choose so. Fall because you loved the sun too much, too close. Fall because the waves bellow will wrap you in comfort, bury you in the depths as you fade away. You are Icarus playing with fire, knowing that another day without that warmth you cannot go without. Knowing that you cannot live without the sun.

Fall because you know nothing else.

And perhaps…

Perhaps it will not be the sun that is your demise, but it will be of your own machinations. How your passion and your love will spark into a flame and eat you raw. Will you let it consume you? Will you let it melt you because it's from the pain that you feel with everything for once in your life?

But you know.

You know, don’t you? You know which it is.

Because of course you know.

And so burn, Icarus.

Fall, Icarus.

Drown, Icarus.

**Author's Note:**

> u won't be able to pry my icarus analogies for ignis from my cold dead hands


End file.
